Mayadere
A mayadere ☀(まやデレ) type refers to a character who is often a dangerous antagonist of a series, but switches sides after falling in love with another character. Personality The character may remain deadly and unpredictable for the protagonist or other main character in the Anime or Manga. Characters from Anime, Manga, & Light Novels * Konjiki no Yami from To LOVE-Ru or Love-Ru Darkness * Ash (Unit A-28) from Ex Astris * Jericho from Nanatsu no Taizai * Charlotte Pudding & Boa Hancock from One Piece * Illyasviel von Einzbern from Fate/stay night * Seishirō Tsugumi from Nisekoi * Nephrite from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon * Curry from Jormungand * Mildo from Jormungand * Lu from Jormungand * Chan Guonming from Jormungand * Karen Low from Jormungand * Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail * Esdeath from Akame ga Kill * Jellal Fernandes from Fairy Tail * Ultear Milkovich from Fairy Tail * Meredy Maverick from Fairy Tail * Sorano Agria from Fairy Tail * Yukino Agria from Fairy Tail * Rogue from Fairy Tail * Sting from Fairy Tail * Minerva Orland from Fairy Tail * Flare Corona from Fairy Tail * Accelerator from Toaru Majutsu no Indekkusu * Seraphim from Kore wa zombie desu ka? * Sarasvasti from Kore wa zombie desu ka? * Diva from Blood+ * Lucy from Elfen Lied * Irene Belserion from Fairy Tail * Quele Sellier from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai * Iria Fukumune from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai * Maika Yurihara from Fuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Ryoma Sakamoto from Fuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Temari from Naruto * Koko Hekmatyar from Jormungand * Amalia Torohovsky from Jormungand * Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero * Maiya Hisau from Fate/Zero * Yuji Sakai from Shakugan no Shana * Julia Silverstein from Blood+ * Meruem from Hunter X Hunter * Greedling from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Margery Daw from Shakugan no Shana * Louise Halevy from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto * Itachi Uchiha from Naruto * Orochimaru from Naruto/Boruto * Silver Fullbuster from Fairy Tail * Akito/Agito/Lind Wanijima from Air Gear * Len Tao from Shaman King * Train Heartnet from Black Cat Characters from Cartoons and Comics * Russiaball from Polandball * Binky Barnes from Arthur * Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe * Kim from The Venture Bros. * Motolov Cocktease from The Venture Bros. * Chloe Bourgeois/Queen Bee from Miraculous Ladybug * Ahmed Majhayeff from Ahmed and Salim * Salim Majhayeff from Ahmed and Salim * Dr. Drakken from Kim Possible * Shego from Kim Possible * Ilia Amitola from RWBY * Selina from Winx Club * Zapp Brannigan from Futurama * Gerald Broflovski from South Park * Riley Freeman from The Boondocks * Ed Wuncler III from The Boondocks * Gin Rummy from The Boondocks * Cheshire from Young Justice * Dr. Helga Jace from Young Justice * Peter Griffin from Family Guy * Lois Griffin from Family Guy * Stewie Griffin from Family Guy * Glenn Quagmire from Family Guy * Stan Smith from American Dad * Francine Smith from American Dad * Justine Tyme from Captain Sternn: Running Out of Time * Early Cuyler from Squidbillies * Lil Cuyler from Squidbillies * Granny Cuyler from Squidbillies * Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Mai from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Hiroshi Sato from The Legend of Korra * Kuvira from The Legend of Korra * Desna from The Legend of Korra * Eska from The Legend of Korra * Angel Dust from Hazbin Hotel * Cherri Bomb from Hazbin Hotel * Varrick from The Legend of Korra * Zhu Li from The Legend of Korra * Queen Chrysalis aka Chryssi from MLP & Fluffle Puff franchise * Discord from MLP: FIM Characters from Movies, TV Series, & Novels * Catwoman from Justice League * Star Sapphire from Justice League * Cheryl Tunt from Archer * Malory Archer from Archer * Dr. Kreiger from Archer * Schrader from Trick ‘r Treat * Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Captain Lincoln F. Sternn from Heavy Metal * Hanover Fiste from Heavy Metal * Alanna Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible-Fallout * Zola Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible-Fallout * Todd from Hostel: Part II * Ruby from The Hills Have Eyes * Kelly Hennenlotter from Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II * Mindy Peters from Easter Bunny Kill Kill * Donald Simmons from Easter Bunny Kill Kill * Elbie from Mum and Dad * Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero * Maiya Hisau from Fate/Zero * Mask from Blood Ranch * Nimah Amin from Quantico * Kylo Ren/Ben Solo from Star Wars * Rey Skywalker from Star Wars * Sebastian Valmont from Cruel Intentions * Severine from Skyfall * Vesper Lynd from Casino Royale * Magdalene Shaw from The Fate of the Furious and Hobbes & Shaw * Owen Shaw from Fast & Furious 6 * Deckard Shaw from Fast & Furious 6 * Konstantin Vasiliev from Killing Eve * Prince Adam/Beast from Beauty And The Beast * Leo DeChamp from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Iago from Disney * Agatha Prenderghast from Paranorman Characters from Games * Delta from Mecha-Mimi * Elizasleyn from Kamidori Alchemy Meister * Kageyama Ouka from Minna Daisuki Kozukuri Banchou * Kaminari Taiko from Galzoo Island * Kikura Shioji from PriministAr * Bianca from Spyro * Taiga Akatora from Camp Buddy * Osoro Shidesu from Yandere Simulator * Jason Brody from Far Cry 3 * Citra Talugmai/Montenegro from Far Cry 3 * Goro Akechi from Persona 5 * Father Balder from Bayonetta * Jeanne from Bayonetta * Ahri from League of Legends * Dr. Noore Najjar from Far Cry 4 Characters from Other Sources * Leif from My Inner Demons * Cleo De Nile from Monster High * Spectra Vondergeist from Monster High Gallery Mayadere 2.jpeg|Osoro Shidesu from Yandere Simulator Mayadere 3.jpeg|Stella Glow from The Harbingers Mayadere 4.jpeg|Seishirō Tsugumi from Nisekoi Mayadere 5.png|Yami/Golden Darkness/Eve from Love-Ru Darkness Category:Dere Category:Violent